The River flows
by Sunny-Lozza
Summary: Combine An X-character, an Exhausted and heart wrenched Amulet heart and saviour prince, and you get the introduction to a sweet Tadamu story. Please read and review, TADAMU, TxA TadasexAmu.
1. No Air

A moonlit night as a young pinkette lay down on the ground underneath a glittering sky, with no breath left. A hard night fighting X-characters isn't very good for the body, especially the way Amu was feeling lately. Amu had fallen down after an attack, and couldn't move for lack of energy. As Amu lay on the ground, breathing heavilly, her opponent came forward, weapon at the ready. The X-Character thrusted his weapon at Amu.

'Why Am I feeling like this? It's only an X-Chara' She thought as she rolled to the side to avoid the attack.

"Amu-Chan! Put your heart into it! The Transformation is going to fade otherwise!" Ran screamed from the Lock. Amu looked down at it, and thought about what her partner said. Amu got up quickly and ran down through the park to the river bank. The X-character flew swiftly after her, about 20 metres behind. She stood at the fence of the river and placed her hands on her knees panting. It was as if she couldn't breathe.

Where were the other guardians, you might ask? Rima was not allowed out past sunset anymore, Nagehiko was in a dance lesson, Yaya was baby-sitting Tsubasa, and Tadase...Well amu hadn't spoken to Tadase in the last few days.

That damn Cat Ikuto had driven Tadase away from her, by making him mistrust her. Well thats what she thought, she felt so bad about lying to Tadase about her whole situation with Ikuto. She had wanted to tell him the truth, but couldn't bring herself to do it, and now....she completely regretted it

Amu dodged another attack and felt her last bit of energy leave her. She fell to her knees as she was blasted over the River's fence by the X-Characters attack. Amu's eyes felt heavy as she fell through the air.

- - -

Tadase sat on swings with no-one for company apart from Kiseki, who was lecturing him about how he should go to Amu's house, forgive her and tell her he loved her. Tadase wanted to do that, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Amu must have loved Ikuto now, there was no way there was room left in Amu's heart for himself. Tadase listened half heartedly to Kiseki, and nodded in all the right places. Suddenly there was silence, as Tadase kept nodding, not knowing Kiseki had stopped.

"Tadase?"

"hmm?" Tadase replied, not looking at his Chara, but looking at his feet, watching as the dirt moved slightly everytime he moved.

"X-Character." Kiseki simply said, looking out over the park. Tadase listened and could hear the X-Chara chanting not to far away, and he could hear attacks being made, some of them destroying things in the park. Tadase sighed resignedly, and told Kiseki to transform with him. The two became one and then Tadase ran through the night to find the X-Character.

- - -

Amu landed in the water with a splash, though she didn't know it. Her eyes were closed, and her transformation was beginning to wear off. Miki and Suu were screaming in Amu's ears to try and wake her up. But still the Pinkette slept on unintentionally, not knowing that her body began to float downstream and started to fall below the surface line of the water, not knowing how close she was to death. Ran was trying everything in her power to try and bring Amu up, but nothing was working as Ran felt the Transformation start to fade more rapidly.

- - -

Tadase finally found the X-Character by the river, but couldn't see the body of its owner anywhere. The X-character smirked at him, and began to send out an attack at the prince. Tadase blocked all the X-Characters attacks, and was being driven back by the X-character, walking backwards downstream. Tadase's line of sight moved to the river, and by a sliver of moonlight, he could see a body floating down the river.

"HEY! GET OUT OF THERE! YOU'LL DROWN!" Tadase screamed at the person, not knowing who it was. He tried to get a better look at them, but another Attack was shot at him and he had to dodge.

- - -

Miki and Suu tried to pull Amu's head off of the water's surface, but Amu's body was beginning to drag her downwards, trying to bring her under the torrent of water.

"HEY! GET OUT OF THERE! YOU'LL DROWN!" a familiar voice screamed at Amu, not realising that she was unconscious. Miki and Suu smiled at each other. Help was on the way! They could only hope that it was someone with a Chara.

Miki looked up to the top of the riverbank, and saw that the person who called out to them was now fighting the X-Character. Miki saw by a sliver of moonlight that the person was transformed and fighting back against the X-Character. The infamous staff that Miki had seen oh too many times was brought up to block against the X-characters attacks. Miki beckoned for Suu and together they screamed, trying to help their mistress.

"TADASE-KUN! HELP!"

- - -

"TADASE-KUN! HELP!"

Tadase turned after hearing his name, and looked down at the river, and he saw 2 small charas in the moonlight. One of the small charas was dressed completely in blue, the other green, and both were waving at him hastily. He recognised those charas.

'No, She can't be! -' Tadase thought and moved his line of sight down again, and saw a pink cheerleading skirt, only just peeking out of the water now. It suddenly turned into a red plaid skirt in a small flash of light, and Tadase recgonised it immediately and forgot about the X-Character completely.

"Oh Shit! AMU-CHAN!" Tadase screamed out to her as he jumped the fence, dropping his scepter, and ran down the steep riverbank, diving into the river with a splash, swimming underwater to Amu. Tadase could feel the murky water around his body, staining his Transformation outfit as he swam over to Amu, but he didn't care. Amu's head went under the surface of the water as he managaed to finally reach her. Tadase came up for air as he grabbed her shirt and used his other arm to support her neck and head as he began to pull her over to the riverbank.

Tadase laid her down on the side of the river, and dragged himself out of the water panting from exhaustion. Kiseki broke the transofrmation and flew over to Ran, Miki and Suu to try and comfort the hysterical chara's. Tadase looked down at Amu's body, and saw her run a hand down her clothes weakly, and he soundlessly sighed in relief.

- - -

'Ah, my head, where am I? Whats going on? Where's the X-Character?' The pinkette thought drowsily. She moved her hand down her body, and felt her normal clothes, drenched with water.

'Oh my god! What happened? Did I fall in the River?' she thought alarmedly, she wanted to sit up and look around, but she had no energy. She knew she was awake, because she could hear the wind lapping the trees and the River flowing almost soundlessly beside her.

"Amu-Chan..." A familiar voice said, and he brought his hand to her cheek, caressing it softly. Amu smiled softly, liking the sensation that the said hand brought to her skin. She opened her eyes slowly. The moonlight hiding behind her companion, and she could only see his silhouete.

"Thank goodness, are you alright?" The same caring and familiar voice said, brushing his hand down her cheek again. Amu smiled bigger, relishing his touch. Amu sighed quietly as she finally realised who had just saved her life.

"I...I'm Fine now...Arigatou Tadase-kun..." Amu said quietly, and Tadase sighed in relief again, happy that she was alive and reliatively well. The prince slipped his arms around his princess's neck, hoping that this wasn't the last time he could hold her. Tadase helped her sit up, hugging her wet and weak frame to his drenched and tired body. All that was running through his mind was 'Thankyou God, Thankyou God' over and over.

Amu was trying so hard to breathe properly, her chest was heaving against Tadase's. Tadase pulled away with his hands still on her shoulders. He coaxed her into breathing properly as the Girl nearly passed out again from lack of oxygen. She fell forward weakly, and laid her head on his shoulder.

He slipped his hands back around her again and drew her body closer. Her breathing slowed down to normal pace slowly as she felt Tadase's warmth surround her. No one could have stopped the moment between them, Both were so happy that they were here with the other. Amu felt tears welling up underneath her eye lids. She was so...overwhelmed.

"Arigatou Tadase, Arigatou..." She whispered over and over again as the tears began to fall, sliding down onto Tadase's shoulder. He went to pull his handkerchief out of his pocket, but then realised it was wet. He discarded the idea of his handkerchief and simply wiped her tears away with his fingers.

"Calm down Amu-Chan...Its alright...everythings ok..." He said, trying to smile at her. He wanted to withdraw from her, and kiss her to make everything better, like a mother or father does to a child when they trip and skin their knee. He felt her clutch him even more, and he hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry...So very sorry for lying to you..." Amu whispered, more tears sliding onto Tadase's shoulder. Tadase's face changed from relatively happy, to astonished as Amu's tears kept flowing onto his shoulder.

"Amu-Chan...Please look at me..." He said politely and she shook her head, embarrassed. Tadase couldn't help but smile, as he placed his hand gently underneath her chin and pulled her face up to meet his softly. He smiled, and used his free hand to dry her tears.

"Was that what your worried about? I understand why, but thats no reason to nearly drown about Ok? I forgive you, with all my heart. I'm sorry for avoiding you lately. I didn't want to face you, because I thought you didn't love me..." Tadase said to her trailing off.

Amu was astonished that her prince had told her that he had forgiven her and at what else he had said, that she forgot to breathe again. Luckily, Tadase noticed this and told her to keep breathing.

It was at least a minute until the young girl spoke, overwhelmed with so many emotions and feelings that it was hard to talk and express herself verbally.

"I-I'm sorry, very s-sorry, I-I was c-confused, and I-I wanted to tell y-you-"

Amu was cut off, and the young girl smiled. Tadase had captured her lips into a small, yet love-filled and forgiving kiss. Amu brought her body as close as she could to Tadase and closed her eyes, and Tadase did the same and laced his hands around her back, drawing her closer. They stayed like that until Amu needed to breathe again, and she broke it off so gently and opened her eyes slowly. It was if she never wanted it to end. She placed her head on his shoulder again and listened to his now steady heart beat.

"I love you Amu-Chan," The young prince whispered, happy, so very happy that he had his princess here. "I love you more than anything in this world, and I found life so difficult without you around me. So please, lets put this behind us?" He questioned nervously.

He felt her nod into his shoulder again, and he ran his fingers through her wet hair gently, wanting to hold her and not ever let go

Amu smiled as a single tear slipped down her cheek, and a single whispered phrase escaped her lips as she hugged him even more closer.

"I love you too, Tadase." He smiled when he heard her. Tadase felt so elated that he just wanted to run around with his hands in the air, but kept his excitement contained. The girl he loved with all his heart, realised who she loved, and it was him.

He helped her stand up and then picked her up in his arms. She was astonished, but smiled at her prince happily. He swooped down and kissed her gently again, before walking out of the park with her soaking wet body.

"Tadase?" The young girl asked quietly, feeling safe and warm in his arms as he carried her past the river and the swings, over to the entrance of the park.

"Yeah, Amu?" He replied, still feeling so so good about everything that had occurred just then.

"Stay with me tonight please, otherwise, I wont be able to sleep," She said, making excuses for him to stay with her. She wanted to be with him so much, and she wanted to have him around her. She felt so happy when he was with her. Tadase nodded, and as the pair walked down Amu's home street, you could hear the young girl ask,

"What happened to X-Character? We completely forgot about it..."

"Oh well, I already have what I dreamed for," was the only reply heard from the young boy. When the two reached Amu's house, Ran character changed with Amu, and got her up and over onto Amu's balcony, while Tadase climbed up a lattice plant frame so as to save Amu and Ran the energy.

Amu landed on her balcony and helped Tadase over the railing. They both smiled as he kissed her forehead gently. He slipped his arm around her waist as they walked into Amu's bedroom. Miki stepped forward and said that they looked drenched and they needed fresh new clothes. The said chara scribbled something on her sketch pad as Suu flew down to the floor to clean up the mess that Amu and Tadase were accidentally bringing into Amu's room.

"Drew, Draw, Drawn," Miki said as a pair of new pyjama's appeared on both of Tadase and Amu. Amu's were a pale pink pair, whereas Tadase's were a pair of pale blue. Amu and Tadase smiled at each other while observing the other. Tadase drew Amu's desk chair next to her bed, and watched as she lay down to sleep. He went and turned the light off and sat next to Amu and he kissed her forehead again.

"I believe my work is done, goodnight..." Miki said, as she flew over to the little doll house Amu had brought home the other day. Miki changed hers, her sisters and kiseki's clothes and slipped into her bed. Kiseki lay down on the small lounge next to miki's bed and smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Amu,"Tadase said quietly, wishing that he could say it to her every minute of everyday.

"I love you too Tadase," she replied sleepily, and through a smidgeon of light coming through her side window, he could see her patting the spot next to her.

"Oh No I can't Amu..." He said, picking his head up. He wanted to be close to her, but it just seemed wrong.

"No please, I just want you to be with me," She whispered, with her eyes closed.

"Please Tadase, Please..." She whispered to him, holding her arms out for him. He sighed playfully and climbed into the bed with her. Sometimes it was good to do something that you feel is wrong. Tadase and Amu both smiled as He slid his arms around her, and she adjusted the sheets. They both fell asleep in each others arms, happy that they were finally together.

It goes to show that Love is the most powerful thing in the world. It can break people, it can make people, but it has the biggest feeling of unity that a person can feel, even if the person does not love them back.


	2. Ordinary Day

The sunrise morning light flooded through the windows of Hinamori Amu's bedroom. The young girl's eyes tried to filter the light, to block it out, so she could enjoy a few more hours of peaceful slumber. Amu tried to fight it as much as possible, including rolling over onto her side, but nothing really worked. Amu, with her eyes shut tight, and didn't even realise that there was another person, fast asleep in front of her, in her sleep deprived state.

Amu's sleep had been troubled, She had woken up several times during the night, due to several bad dreams. In fact, She had startled Tadase several times, waking him up with her tossing and turning, and her mumbled sleep talking. Unbeknownst to Amu, Tadase had ending up soothing her with words and a reassuring hug everytime, which helped her in her dreams to defeat the monsters and demons that effected her so badly.

Amu sat up, releasing herself from Tadase's arms, annoyed at the fact that she was not going to get the sleep she so desperately needed, and wanted. She yawned slightly, and looked down at her sleeping saviour, realising that he was there. If Tadase hadn't turned up when he did last night, Amu probably wouldn't be alive now.

The young girl smiled at her saviour, who was asleep next to her. He was too peaceful looking to wake up, so Amu crawled over him, tucked him a bit with the covers so he wouldn't be cold without her, and went looking for an outift for the day. Amu began sleepily rifling through her blue wardrobe, continuously yawning.

"Amu-Chan, Are you alright ~ desu?" A small voice said to the young girl. Amu turned around and saw her little green chara flying towards her. Amu smiled at Suu, who had herself been up half the night worrying about her mistress, hearing Amu talking and whimpering in her sleep.

"Yeah, thanks Suu, just a bad night...What about you? Are you alright?" The young girl asked, putting on a weary smile. Suu nodded, and flew up to Amu. The chara sat on her mistress's shoulder and hugged her neck. Amu smiled at the small girl, and cupped her in her hand, as if giving her Chara a hug. Amu walked over to the little house where the chara's had slept that night. Suu got down off Amu's shoulder and went inside again.

Amu smiled again, as she saw Suu start bustling around trying to clean up the mess from last night. Even though the Chara's had been tired, they had still managed to make a horrific mess from all the moved furniture and midnight hot chocolate they had made in the doll house's small kitchenette.

Amu turned, took in a fleeting glance of her sleeping prince as she walked out to her beautifully lit balcony. The young girl leant on the bannister of the balcony and stared out at the brightly lit city, her first plans about selecting her outift completely forgotten. The pinkette smiled as she saw people already getting ready for work, and bustling about making breakfast, and getting ready for the day.

Amu sighed, thankful that she was here to witness this. Although it may have been the norm, it had a strange soothing effect. Amu stood there staring at the city in wonder, as its power of normality warmed her soul, making her evermore thankful for her life.

---

Tadase's eyes fluttered slightly as he awoke. For a split second he thought Amu was in trouble because of her missing prescence. The poor young girl had experienced nightmare after nightmare during the night, and no matter how many times the young prince had comforted her, Amu was having another nightmare mere hours later.

Tadase stretched slightly on the bed, and stared at the empty spot of where Amu had slept. Flashbacks from the night before began flitting through his mind, and fear over-rode him at the fact of how close he was to losing his princess. Tadase closed his eyes, as if in silent prayer, thanking the gods, yet again, that she was alive.

The young prince sat up and wiped his eyes, sunlight flooding even more into the room, now that the balcony door was opened. The prince smiled when he saw the familiar outline of his princess leaning on the balcony, just watching daily life begin. Tadase smiled bigger as he swung his legs from out underneath of the covers, and stood up shakily. Tadase's footsteps were almost silent as he walked across the room, his princess not even noticing him. He smiled again and as he reached her, slipped his arms around her.

"Are you Alright Amu?" He whispered in her ear, and she flinched not realising for that split second who it was. Tadase felt her relax after a moment, her shoulders which were before tight and stiff, now relaxed and soft. He felt her sigh, and she turned around to face him. Her face lit up from behind, so that she was basically a silhoutte to Tadase.

"I am, thanks to you," She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. Tadase didn't even have time to think before he felt her lips on his. They both closed their eyes, and let the power of love take them away. Nothing stopped the moment, even the car horns down in the streets below, the birds chirping away in the trees, the sound of the town, of life waking up for the day.

Tadase and Amu broke apart at the same time, and stood there in a embrace, simply smiling at each other. Tadase realised what time of day it was, and realised that it was dangerous to be out on Amu's balcony, especially if Amu's parents didn't know he had spent the night with her, not that anything had happened, but Tadase could see the principles of why her parents would be angry.

"Amu, I should get going, If your parents or Ami come in, We'll both be in trouble," Tadase said to the young pinkette. She looked up at him, and nodded solemly, knowing that he was right. She gave Tadase a gentle squeeze before they let go of each other. Amu sighed again and shut her eyes tight, wishing that the demons that haunted her during the late hours wouldn't appear after Tadase was gone.

"Amu, are you alright?" Tadase asked, putting his hands gently on Amu's arms. Amu looked down at his hands, and a million thoughts raced through her mind. Would she be plagued by evil monsters as soon as he was gone? Would she feel lost again?

"N-nothing, just thinking," She replied shakily, and looked down at her feet, trying to compose herself in front of her prince. He grasped her shoulders, picking up something was obviously wrong. Tadase tilted Amu's face up slightly so he could face her. Amu's eyes were filling up with tears, threatening to slide down her rosy cheeks.

Tadase looked at Amu downcast as he saw her eyes full of tears. He didn't know why, but he knew that his princess was obviously in anguish about something. He closed his eyes, and kissed the young pinkette softly. The prince felt his princess's tears break the boundary of her eyelids, and begin a cascade down her rosy face, sliding onto his face too. Tadase tried to bring as much love as he could to Amu's lips, He wanted to show that he cared about her, even though it was blatenly obvious anyway.

Amu broke away, crying lightly, and turned away from Tadase, thoughts to herself racing while she stood, staring out towards Seiyo Elementary's high buildings.

'I need to be strong, I must be strong, for Tadase's sake...He was strong for me, so I must be strong for him, courage' repeated like a mantra in her mind, continuously running through it. Amu folded her arms to her chest, as though a shield to herself from foreign emotions.

"Amu...Amu...calm down...its Ok...everything is alright..." Tadase said to her, completely confused as to why she was crying. He slid his arms gently around her waist, and used one hand to wipe her tears away. He laid his head on her shoulder, and just held her, wiping away every tear that fell down towards the ground.

"Tadase, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to see my like this," Amu said in between quiet sobs. She took in a deep breath, and made herself stop crying. Tadase smiled, while intertwing Amu's fingers with his. He was nervous about saying this, but it had to be said. Tadase looked at his princess's hair and ran his other hand through it softly, while the other sat on her waist.

"Amu, I should see you like this, because we should spend every minute we can together. You are my princess, and I am your prince. You can tell me anything you need to, and trust me with your secrets. I will hold them to the grave." He said, gently brushing down her face with his hand.

Tadase felt the Pinkette smile onto his hand, and was surprised when he felt her hand drift around to his own face, which proceeded to loop through his own blonde hair. She turned around to face him, and Amu smiled.

"Thankyou, I'm Ok now...Gosh, you must think I'm a nutter..." Amu said sniffling, as she let go of Tadase and wiped her eyes. Tadase frowned and shook his head at her words, and began to lead her back inside her room. The prince shut the door after Amu, and got her to sit down on her own bed. He sat down next to her, and grasped her hands gently.

"I don't think your nuts at all, I just think that you've had a tough night, and that its getting to you. Why don't you try and sleep again, it might help you," Tadase said to his princess, while Amu stared at him stunned. Tadase's face spoke the words without making a sound, and Amu smiled, finally feeling courage running through her bones again. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him as hard as she could.

"Thankyou," Amu whispered in his ear, and she felt him shudder slightly. Amu smiled at this, and felt him slide his arms around for another countless time, and they both sat there in their embrace.

- - -

Tadase stood at the doorway of Amu's balcony, now dressed in some normal casual clothes. The prince sighed, and turned to Miki. She smiled at him and nodded at her handiwork. Tadase thanked her, and looked over at his now sleeping princess. Amu was asleep in her bed, with the covers drawn lovingly over her. Her pink hair draped beautifully over her face, not awoken by the sounds of her family bustling about downstairs.

"Tadase, we must leave, otherwise we will be caught. You'll be able to see her in a couple of hours, I'm sure she will be fine," Kiseki said, now awake and sitting on his partners shoulder. Tadase nodded solemly, and opened the balcony door quietly, shutting the curtain and the door quickly so as to shield Amu from the sunlight. He stood facing the closed door, and blew his princess a kiss. The prince smiled and swung his leg over the balcony and climbed down.

A minute later, he was on his way home...reluctantly.

- - -

Amu moaned quietly as her slumber ended, and as the Pinkette stretched out in bed, she opened her eyes grogilly. When the missing presence of her golden saviour registered in her mind, she smiled sheepishly.

"Amu-Chan?" A small pink cheerleader guardian asked her, and Amu sat up in her bed and nodded. The pinkette looked to her alarm clock and looked at the time. It read 10:30am, and Amu smiled. It had only been 6:30 when she had been awake before.

"Amu-Chan, your phone went off a little while ago," Ran said and pointed to it lying on Amu's bedside table. Amu smiled again, and picked it up.

"Thanks Ran," the young girl responded as she opened her phone delicately. The screen read 'one new message' and Amu opened it. The pinkette smiled as soon as she saw who it was from. The pinkette's eyes hungrily read the text message from the person she adored.

_Hey Amu,_

_The Guardians r gonna meet at the mall at 1:00pm. _

_Wanna come down with us?_

_Awaiting ur reply_

_Luv u_

_Tadase x_

Amu smiled. Did she want to go? Was the Earth Round?! Amu immediately swung her legs out of the bed, and went downstairs for some breakfast without a fore thought. The pink-haired girl greeted her family in her usual icy way as she sat down at the breakfast table. Amu's mother placed a enormous plate of breakfast foods in front of her family, and then sat down herself.

After eating a brilliant breakfast with her family, Amu bade them another Icy farewell and went upstairs to bathe. Locking the bathroom door, Amu showered quicker than she ever thought possible, and then asked her artistic chara to come up with a outfit for her to wear. Within another half an hour, Amu was ready to go, now wearing a light blue polo top and a white skirt with leggings and tennis shoes. The girl lay down, stomach up, on her bed, thinking about her prince, and how he had saved her.

- - -

Tadase sat in his room, worrying relentlessly over his princess. He had texted her over an hour ago, and had not received a reply. He looked at his laptop screen once more, seeing both the clock and his unfinished history homework, before picking up his mobile swiftly. The Young prince dialed Amu's number expertly, and put the small device to his ear, listening to the ringing sound that it emitted.

The non-stop ringing just annoyed Tadase even more than he was, He was worried about his princess, didn't he have a right to be worried? He was about to hang up and go and see if she was ok when there was a click.

"Hello?" A happy female voice said, and you could hear her adjusting the phone in her hands. Tadase mentally sighed in relief, happy that she at least answered the small device.

"Amu-Chan? It's Tadase, are you alright? You didn't reply, I was getting worried," The prince responded hastily. Tadase could almost feel her smile, and it brought a subconscious smile to his own face.

"I'm Fine, sorry Tadase, I was excited and I kinda forgot...," She said with a nervous laugh. Tadase smiled wider at his princess's chiming laugh, and gave out a small chuckle of his own.

"Its Ok Amu-Chan, I was just worried is all. Do you want to meet up a bit early?" Tadase said, looking at the clock on his laptop, realising that there was still a fair amount of time until the guardians were going to meet up. Tadase sensed Amu smile again, and heard the phone making faint noises as she nodded enthusiastically. Tadase laughed heartily and laughed even more when he heard her stop and laugh herself, realising her lapse of mind.

"Of course! Where and how soon?!" She said happily, and Tadase felt himself smile even more than he ever felt possible. Tadase did some quick thinking, and passed his message down the communication line to Amu. They both agreed to meet at the park in 10 minutes and spend the morning together. They said their goodbyes, and then shut their small devices and smiled.

Tadase's smile reached his eyes as he looked at his chara, who had been sitting in front of the laptop screen, reading over Tadase's history homework. Kiseki looked startled, and wondered what his owner was so happy about .

"Come on, We've got somewhere to be!" Tadase said smiling as he stood up and shut down his laptop. The chara looked at Tadase confused as the said prince started bustling around in his wardrobe for a jacket.

Normality, can be the biggest soother in life, yet also the biggest annoyance. Take life as it comes.

* * *

Thankyou everyone for all your brilliant reviews! And this is your reward! I have decided to continue this story for a little while, just for the heck of it! I am quite surprised at this story and am quite proud of it! (first time ever!) lol. Ok, so please! Read it! Review it! SUPPORT YOUR PAIRING! :P


	3. Fairytale

Hey Guys! Thanks for all your great reviews! I hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it as true-to-character as I possibly could.

Well, I also have an announcement!

Mysterious Angel Girl and I now have up a Tadamu Collab story! Visit my profile page for a link to OUR profile page! Its called Destinies of Love! So please read it and review it!

Thanks for reading everyone!

Now, On with the story!

* * *

Hinamori Amu stood alone at the fountain in the middle of the park. Well she appeared to be alone. She had three little guardian characters flitting around her, excited about what was going to occur in the next few hours. Amu was smiling as big as the sun as she conversed with the little girls, excited and ecstatic at the fact that she was going to spend the day with her friends and her...boyfriend.

It struck Amu when she thought that, that the title for her friend Hotori Tadase is now boyfriend. Her prince is now her...Prince! Amu smiled at that thought, and smiled again at thoughts that the boyfriend in question was going to be meet her here in less than 5 minutes. Amu looked around smiling, and straightened her skirt slightly.

"Ooh! Amu-Chan is excited!" Amu's Chara Ran squealed and Amu went as pink as Ran's hair. All three charas laughed at their mistress and Amu's face just blushed darker shades of pink each second. As the laughs died down, all of them smiled, with two of them still blushing. A certain Human and a certain blue chara, who was undoubtedly thinking of a certain prince chara.

Amu looked at her artistic chara and smiled as she saw Miki lost in thought. Ran and Suu saw the both of them smiling and grinned at each other, before having a whispered conversation so as not to disturb the two girls from thinking about their own loves. That was until Amu was jerked out of her thoughts by someone else.

"Hello Amu-Chan," Tadase said to her and he leaned in and kissed her cheek gently and Amu's mind immediately jumped out of its reverie. Amu blushed as he drew away, and they both smiled, Amu sheepishly. Neither of them noticed the three girl charas fly off, dragging a reluctant Kiseki with them.

"H-Hello Tadase, you scared me," Amu said, smiling wider as she observed him. He was wearing a simple brown shirt with a white jacket and a pair of dark jeans and a dark beanie and a pair of white and tan sneakers. He smiled again and held his hand out to her and she slipped hers into it, and they began to walk off into the park.

Amu looked over at him and saw him smile and she playfully began to swing their intertwined hands. Tadase looked down at his freely swing arm and smiling at Amu, before an idea struck him. He picked up his pace and encouraged Amu as he began to run down the path, the both of them smiling as they both ran.

When they reached the edge of the forest and the park, Tadase ran in between the trees and stopped Amu just behind a tall oak tree a little way in. Amu smiled at him as he stopped and faced her. He smiled lovingly at her, before leaning in and kissing her gently. Amu slipped her arms around his back, and one hand was intertwined into his blonde hair as she drew him close to her. Tadase did the same, one hand holding the small of her back, the other teasing the ends of her pink hair.

Tadase smiled as they both broke away at the same time, still holding onto the other, their noses were still touching. Amu smiled at him and he loved the way that she smiled more than anything. Tadase gave her lips another quick peck, before he drew away from her and turned his attention to the tree.

Amu gave Tadase a confused look as he inspected the tree, and then turned back to her and grabbed her hand again. Amu watched as Tadase's grin grew wider and he knelt down right next to the tree and held his hands together.

"I want you to grab that branch up there Ok?" He said, pointing to a small but thick branch just above reaching height. Amu looked at Tadase, then at the branch, then at Tadase again.

"Huh?! What?!" She exclaimed, completely confused and oblivious to Tadase's plan. He smiled and beckoned for her to step forward. She did so and put her foot gently on Tadase's en-laced hands. Tadase smiled at her, before lifting her up gently so that she was off the ground.

"Grab the branch Amu, and pull yourself up," He told her mysteriously, and watched as she grabbed the branch and struggled to pull herself up. Tadase pushed her legs up gently and looked away from her as he felt Amu lift herself up, and didn't look back until he was sure Amu would be up on the branch.

"You Ok?" He asked with concern as he watched her sit on the branch gracefully, but she was freaking out. He chuckled and Amu looked down at him, fear written into her features. She nodded shakily as Tadase asked her to move along the branch so he could get up. She shuffled along slowly so as too make room for him, with the same look of fear in her eyes.

Tadase grinned and grabbed the tree and pulled himself upwards. After he managed to climb up to Amu, he stood up and leaned over another low hanging branch. Amu looked at him, and he held out a hand. She took it and stood up carefully on the branch, using Tadase to brace herself. She looked up at Tadase again and smiled nervously and he grinned back at her and kissed her cheek.

"Come on! We've gotta go higher now!" He said and gently pulled her underneath the branch so that they could climb higher. As he climbed up onto another branch and began to pull himself up again, he was sure he heard her mumble something about being told before hand and a chara-change with Ran.

"Nope, No chara-changes, we are going to climb this ourselves! I promise you its worth it!" He exclaimed and watched as his words dawned on Amu and she grinned from ear to ear. She nodded and started to climb by herself.

The sight of the two lovers would've warmed any heart. Tadase and Amu were intertwining themselves with the tree, but still stayed within closeness of the other, always smiling and always helping the other from trouble. Tadase looked up into the leaves and branches of the tree and saw his destination and beckoned for Amu to hurry up.

The two of them climbed higher and higher until Tadase found a strong branch to sit down on. As Amu reached him, he scooped her up and covered her eyes. The two of them both sat on the branch, and Tadase drew her close to him, still making sure her eyes were covered and making sure that neither of them would fall.

"On the count of three, one...two...three," Tadase counted and uncovered her eyes. Amu immediately saw the city of Tokyo stretch before her and she gasped in surprise. A smile was brought to her face as she watched the people in her vision go along with their business. A squeak of happiness escaped her as she stared in wonder at the beautiful sight and Tadase smiled.

"Its beautiful! Thankyou for bringing me up here!" She exclaimed and looked back at him and smiled as big as the sun. Tadase grinned and held up his hands and shook his head.

"Its fine, anything to see you smile," He said, charming her, but he meant every single word that he said. He smiled at her as she grinned and leaned into his face. They were centimetres away when she whispered to him,

"I love you so much," And she closed the gap between them and sweetly kissed him. They both smiled again and Amu broke away, with a slight blush on her cheeks. She leaned back into Tadase and he hugged her to his chest with one arm and the other one was running through her hair again. It wasn't long before the young sleep deprived girl fell asleep in his arms.

- - -

After about 20 minutes, Tadase felt something vibrate the whole tree branch and Amu shot awake. She smiled sheepishly and pulled her small mobile out of her pocket. She looked down at it and frowned as she read the information on the screen.

"Something wrong?" Tadase asked her and was surprised when she sat up off his lap and started to text back on her phone.

"Everyone has been waiting for us, for about ten minutes," Amu said grinning as she began to text back. Tadase looked down at his wrist watch and chuckled when he saw that it was 1:10pm already. He was looking forward to an afternoon with everyone, but then he remembered what had happened last night. Would it be wise to tell them about _everything _that had happened?

"Should we tell them what happened Amu-Chan?" He asked her and he saw her shoulders tense slightly. He immediately felt guilty and he put his hand on her arm gently. She relaxed at his touch, smiled and faced him. She pressed the send button on her phone and looked at him.

"You saved my life, Of course I am going to tell them! If It wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now!" She exclaimed and Tadase smiled and kissed her cheek again. She smiled and hugged him tightly. They both felt as if their hearts were beating much too loudly.

"Come on, lets get going, we gotta get there quickly!" Tadase exclaimed and the two of them started to climb down the tree as quickly as they could. Amu grinned as she looked over at her prince about half way down and saw a look of concentration upon his features. The young boy was looking for the safest way to get down from their high perch.

Amu got an idea, smirked and she swung under a branch so that she was basically underneath him. Amu then reached up her right hand and just underneath the hem of his pants and she tickled his ankle. Tadase jumped and gave out a yelp in surprise, and Amu had to hold onto the branch so as not to fall out of the tree while laughing. She saw through her lashes that Tadase glared at her playfully before climbing down to her.

Tadase stood on the branch, next to Amu and grinned playfully as he reached over and began to tickle her. Amu firstly flinched at the touch before laughing uncontrollably. Amu fidgeted and squirmed every time Tadase's fingers brushed against her skin, but they were both grinning.

"T-T-Tadase! C-C-Come O-O-On! W-W-We've G-G-Gotta G-G-Go!" Amu said while laughing. Tadase grinned and stopped tickling her and just threw his arms around her. Amu laughed once more and hugged him back, feeling herself slipping slightly. She drew away from Tadase and they both steadied themselves, before continuing their descent.

- - -

Tadase and Amu reached the bottom of the tree and Amu looked at the ground warily. Tadase saw her and smiled as he grabbed onto the thick tree trunk and slid down it. As his feet touched the ground and he felt pain running through his ankle. Tadase knelt down and lifted up the pant leg and saw that it was cut deeply and bleeding. He must of scraped it on his slide down. He winced as he stood back up, but put on a brave face and held out his arms for Amu.

"Come on, Jump. I'll catch you," He said and she looked at him, now even more scared and she shook her head frantically. She held her hands close to her chest and shook her head. Tadase just smiled gently and held his arms out wider.

"You can trust me, I'll catch you, don't worry," He said with a reassuring smile. Amu looked down and saw him smiling at her and it warmed her fear-filled body. She smiled and decided to throw caution to the winds, before shakily jumping off the branch and screaming her lungs out as she fell.

Tadase ran forward and caught her quickly. Amu landed in his arms and he stumbled slightly at the sudden weight impeeded on him, but he smiled when he saw that she was safe. She didn't move and was to scared to open her eyes.

"Amu...its ok, you can open your eyes" He said reassuringly. Amu's eyes flickered open and she saw Tadase smiling at her and she hugged Tadase as tightly as she possibly could. Tadase squeezed her tightly before her set her gently on her feet. Amu let go of him and smiled at him for what must have been the hundredth time today.

"How about this can be our spot?" Amu said to him as they both started to head of towards the centre of the park again. Amu started to run as Tadase nodded and smiled at her and ran with her, trying not to let the pain in his ankle get to him.

After 5 minutes of running Tadase and Amu found the other Guardians standing at the fountain, talking happily amongst themselves. Rima was glaring at Nagi as usual, Nagi was trying to make a conversation and Yaya was going hyper as she normally did on these type of occasions. However, when Yaya spotted Amu and Tadase, she shrieked in surprise.

"AHHHHH! OHMIGOSH!" She squealed and Nagi and Rima looked up and saw Amu and Tadase running towards them, hands interlaced and now both were blushing profusely. Rima and Yaya immediately ran up to them.

"My My, What a mood! What do you think Yaya?" Rima asked nonchalantly, moving in close to Amu. Yaya squealed again and Amu and Tadase let go of their hands quickly and looked away from each other blushing. Nagi stepped up to everyone and smiled.

"Something good happen then? Its good to see both of you back together," he coughed quickly, "I mean to normal, to normal," He finished and all of them laughed. Tadase looked at Amu before slipping his hand back into hers again.

"Do you wanna explain it? Or should I?" Tadase asked her, and smiled reassuringly at her. She shook her head and told him he could explain. Everyone started to walk towards the mall, looking at Tadase expectantly, and he began to feel nervous and self-conscious.

"Uh, Um...well...l-last night we were at the park and there was an X-Character. Amu-Chan was fighting it, but it drained her energy and she fell into the river..." Tadase said quietly. He didn't want to continue, but his friends faces urged him on. Tadase looked at Amu and she blushed, now totally embarrassed. A sudden and exasperated sigh escaped the pinkette.

"Basically if Tadase hadn't come along when he did, then...then I wouldn't be here right now..." She whispered and everyone stopped and looked at the two of them, who were both embarrassed and blushing.

Realisation dawned over the other three guardians and they stood there stunned, and looking backwards and forwards in between the couple. Then Yaya ran forward and squeezed Amu as tight as any 11 year old could.

Instead of fending her off like Amu normally did, She hugged the girl back, blinking back tears. Rima and Nagi saw this and hugged Amu tightly too, Rima making sure that she didn't make bodily contact with Nagi. Tadase smiled at everyone, until he saw Amu look at him and smile. He smiled at her and then looked at his feet for no reason apart from the fact that he was embarrassed.

Amu saw him look down and reached a hand out to him and tugged gently at his jacket sleeve. He looked up at her and he saw tears threatening to spill over her eyelids and he walked forward quickly and wrapped himself around her, as much as he possibly could.

- - -

As the group walked out of the mall, Tadase checked the time.

"Wow, Its already 5:30!" He exclaimed.

"It is?" Amu asked as she walked over to him. He nodded and saw the white bags in her hand. He smiled and took them off her.

"We should all probably get home or start going anyway," Nagi said logically. Tadase turned to see Nagi sneak a glance at the blonde-haired girl who was standing slightly in front of him. Tadase grinned and watched Nagi blush slightly when He found out the blonde boy had seen him.

"Aww! Yaya doesn't want to go home!" Yaya exclaimed and danced ahead of the group. Everyone smiled and laughed as they watched the little girl dance around on the pavement. Rima brushed the hair out of her face and said icily,

"I'm sorry guys, but If i'm not home before Sundown, I'm in trouble. See you," She said, and walked away taking her bags. Nagi ran over to her and asked if she would like him to walk home with her. She nodded and he took her bags as well as his own and the two walked off, Nagi throwing a smile and a wave back at Tadase, Amu and Yaya.

Tadase turned to Amu who was watching Yaya dance around. The Pinkette felt his gaze and turned to him and smiled.

"Come on, I'll take the two of you Home, Ok?" He said, and Amu nodded. Yaya ran up and latched onto Tadase.

"YAY! Tada-chan and Amu-chii are gonna take me home!" The young girl squealed as the two elder began to laugh.

"I-I thought you didn't want to go home Yaya," Amu said giggling. Yaya smirked at Amu before pulling on Tadase's arm. The two lovers looked at each other before allowing the young girl to pull them towards her house.

- - -

"Thankyou...for today..." Amu whispered as the two of them stood outside her house. Tadase smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Its fine, anything to see you smile..." He said and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and did the same.

"Will I see you at school tomorrow?" She whispered in his ear. He nodded slightly and pulled away from her.

"Of course you will..." He said and quickly leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I'll see you in the morning Amu," He said and moved away completely. She nodded and smiled at him, still a bit surprised at his sudden actions. He ran off down the street and waved to her once he was at the corner.

Amu waved back and watched him smile once more and dash off, before going inside to her family.

Happiness is everywhere, you just need to find it.

* * *

Read and Review please! And don't forget to check out the collab story! (read author's note at the top if you haven't for details or visit my profile)


	4. Guardian Angel

Hey Guys

Next chapter is out a bit earlier than usual (school hols WOOT!) I hope you like it :D

* * *

Tadase sighed as he walked into his cold and lonely house. After checking on his grandmother and turning the television on in the main room for some background noise, he walked into his bedroom at the back of the house.

"Tadase? Is everything Alright?" Kiseki asked as Tadase dropped his one shopping bag onto his bedroom floor and threw himself down on his bed. The young prince sighed again and nodded against his mattress.

"I'm just a bit tired is all," He said, yawning afterwards.

"Its Understandable...You've had a rough couple of days. Maybe you should get changed and go to sleep?" Kiseki suggested. Tadase gave a slight nod and rolled onto his side. Another Sigh escaped him as he wrenched himself from his bed and took off his jacket.

A thought suddenly struck the young prince. Would Amu be all right without him? The way she was sleeping last night, he wasn't so sure. Tadase frowned as he pulled out some fresh Pyjama's out of his drawers.

"Ok, something is wrong," Kiseki observed, noticing his owner's expression. Tadase turned to him with the same expression written onto his features. Kiseki sighed and flew a bit closer.

"I...I'm just thinking about Amu..." Tadase said and turned back to the drawers. Kiseki rolled his eyes and threw his cape over his shoulder.

"Well that's definitely not a good sign," The small king said and folded his arms against his chest.

"How so?" Tadase asked without looking up.

"Well normally when a king thinks of his queen, a smile is brought to his face. You on the other hand, are frowning," Kiseki said, and watched as Tadase smiled at his words.

"I guess your right Kiseki...I guess your right..." Tadase whispered as he walked out of his room, down the hallway and into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Now, what is on your mind?" Kiseki said on the other side of the door.

"I...I'm just..." Tadase said, with a small sigh.

"Worried?" Kiseki asked, leaning against the top of the door, mid air-flight.

"Mm...I just hope she'll be ok, because last night-"

"I know, I heard, the commoner Miki was dreaming as well,"

"S-She was? Oh and don't call her that,"

"Yes she was, and... And..." Kiseki trailed off.

"What did you do? Did you comfort her?" Tadase asked, with a cry, as he had accidentally hit his elbow on the door.

"Idiot...Of course I did! I did what any self-respecting and compassionate King would do." Kiseki said and could almost sense Tadase's smile through the solid bathroom door.

"T-That doesn't mean I like her!" The small king suddenly cried.

Tadase opened the door and caught Kiseki as he fell backwards in surprise.

"I can tell, you do like her somewhat," The blonde said grinning. Kiseki flew out of his hand and straightened himself up.

"I-I Do not! T-The King does not fall in love with commoners!" He shouted

"And Since when is anyone apart from you and myself NOT a commoner?" Tadase said and walked back to his bedroom.

"Since...I...Wh...Oh dammit..." Kiseki said, trying to find an answer. Tadase gave a gentle laugh as he slid his bedroom door open.

"I know you like her, so could you do me a favour? Just for Tonight?" Tadase asked him as he put his shopping clothes in a dirty clothesbasket in the corner of the room.

"Like What?" Kiseki asked, wary of Tadase's sudden request of a 'favour'.

"Go and spend the night there, just so Amu, Ran, Suu and Miki are ok," Tadase said as he sat down on his bed.

"And what good will that do?" Kiseki exclaimed, beginning to see red at the things his owner was suggesting.

"Its just incase...something happens...You can always come back and get me...if need be..." The young boy said and looked up at his small guardian character.

"Hmm...I can see your logic, but...hmm..." Kiseki said, pondering the options.

"What?"

"Would Hinamori really want you to make me do this?"

"You could say you were going over to check up on Miki, Which you probably would anyway," Tadase said with a grin.

Kiseki went to say something but faltered, making Tadase chuckle. A sigh escaped the small king's lips and he folded his arms across his chest again.

"I...I guess your right...If Lady Amu and her chara's are in trouble we must look after them..." Kiseki said, in a huffed and supposedly dignified voice.

"Did you just say-"

"Oh shut up, I'm leaving, I'll be back if you are needed," Kiseki said finally and flew out of the room, headed to the Hinamori's house. Tadase grinned, turned the light off, and slipped into bed.

"Thanks Kiseki," He said before he fell asleep.

- - -

Later that Night...

- - -

"Tadase... Tadase…TADASE!" Kiseki screamed in his owner's ear

"Huh? W-What?" The young blonde cried as his slumber was broken. He sat upright and rubbed his eyes.

"Tadase! Tskuiyomi Ikuto is in the park again!" Kiseki roared at his still half-asleep owner.

Tadase wiped his eyes and allowed them to focus as Kiseki's words sunk in.

"Tadase! Tskuiyomi Ikuto is in the park again!" Echoed in Tadase's fuddled mind.

"W-What? Oh...c-crap..." Tadase whispered, "What do we do?"

"I think...I think we need to confront him," Kiseki replied, and Tadase looked up at his chara.

"Confront him? Hmm...I Hate to say it...but you're right...come on, let's go" Tadase said and swung his legs out of his bed.

After donning a jacket and a pair of boots, the young prince ran out of the house and down to the local park.

The blonde ran into the centre of the park and stood near the small gazebo where he had spent many good times with the Guardians . . . and Ikuto. . .in the past. . .

"Kiseki, Character-transform," Tadase whispered, observing the supposedly vacant area. Kiseki quickly transformed with his owner and both stood there as Platinum Royale, before the boy was suddenly knocked off his feet.

Tadase cried out as he hit the cement hard, his clothes ripping against the rough surface, his skin grazed and scratched too. He looked up and gasped when he saw-

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase cried. The possessed teen held his scythe above Tadase's head, ready to kill him at any moment. Tadase could not move for fear had taken him completely.

"Tadase! Move!" A voice screamed to the boy. Tadase looked to the bushes behind Ikuto and saw Yoru hiding in the.

"Y-Yoru!" Tadase stated, still not moving from his position. It was as if his body was locked into place, and would not move without the key. But, what was the key?

"MOVE!" Kiseki screamed from inside Tadase and made his owner's body roll to the side as Death rebel's scythe swung down to the ground. Tadase let out a cry as his already cut and bleeding limbs got even more grit and dirt rubbed into them.

"O-Onii-s-san! S-Stop this!" Tadase managed to choke out as he looked into the dull eyes of his foe. The mute teen stopped momentarily at the mention of the word brother, before leaping at Tadase once more.

"TADASE! IKUTO!" Yoru screamed from the bushes, watching the scene unfold before his eyes.

"Yoru! Go Get Hinamori! Quickly!" Kiseki yelled, after being spontaneously expelled from Tadase's chest. Yoru nodded and left without another glance, flying as fast as he could to the pink-haired heroine's house. Tadase looked at Kiseki quickly in fear before Ikuto took Tadase's un-done character transformation as an advantage and attacked the blonde-haired prince.

- - -

Amu was asleep and dreaming of her and Tadase, tossing and turning as the movie-like fairytale played on in her head.

Amu's sightline was flying above the park as she watched another version of herself walking with a certain blonde. Tadase said something, and the below Amu threw back her head and laughed. The prince smiled at his girlfriend's reaction and gave out a laugh as well

Amu watched with a wry smile on her face as her below counterpart and Tadase walked through the park, holding hands, talking and laughing. Then Tadase suddenly stopped, and dropped Amu's hand. Amu inevitably turned back and asked him what was wrong, before Tadase's body gave a shudder and he collapsed.

"Something's wrong," The flying Amu's thoughts yelled, echoing in her head as she watched the frantic Amu below crouch down next to Tadase and try to wake him.

"Amu? . . . Amu! . . . AMU WAKE UP!" A familiar voice screamed. The scene of a fallen Tadase and a worried Amu faded away into black quickly, as the real Amu opened her eyes, awaking from her slumber.

"Huh? What-?" She said sleepily as she sat up. Amu quickly ran a hand through her hair and over her eyes as Yoru explained.

"Amu! You gotta do something! Ikuto and Tadase are fighting in the park!" Yoru yelled in the pinkette's ear. Ran, Miki and Suu all rushed out of the egg at hearing raised voices.

"What's going on?" Ran asked sleepily

"What's Yoru doing back here again?" Miki huffed

"Is something wrong~desu?" Suu asked

"Ikuto's fighting Tadase in the park! Amu! You gotta stop Ikuto!" Yoru yelled, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Tadase?! Ikuto?!" Amu exclaimed and jumped out of bed, adrenaline pumping through her body. Ran came forward immediately and the girl and her chara transformed into the positive Amulet Heart.

"Let's go girls!" Amu said, and walked over to her balcony, wrenching open the door, and jumping off the balcony into the air, with the other three chara's behind her.

"Where are they Yoru?!" Amu called through the night to the small Cat chara. He flew up to the cheerleader and helped her navigate her way to where the two boys had been fighting.

As Amu flew above the open area, it looked still and desolate, but never the less, she landed undercover nearby.

"Yoru, where are they?" Amu whispered, as the three charas gathered near her, looking over some bushes in front of Amu. Everyone's ear picked up as a cry and a scream echoed through the dark night.

"Was that Tadase?!" Amu whispered frantically to the charas. Miki nodded and began to fly off.

"Come on Amu-Chan! They are around here! I can sense Kiseki!" Miki screamed and kept going. Suu and Yoru followed her, urging Amu to hurry up. Miki flew at the front of the group with Suu and Yoru close behind her, and Amu hot on their heels.

The next sight that Miki saw made her stop abruptly, Yoru running into her and Suu into him.

"What's wrong~desu?" Suu asked quietly as Amu ran up behind them. Her golden eyes widened as the scene before her registered in her mind.

Tadase was lying on the ground, and by the looks of it, nearly unconscious. Ikuto was standing over the prince, his scythe at the blonde's throat, and his foot pressed down on Tadase's chest, limiting the boy's air supply. Kiseki had been somehow forced back into his egg and was being held by Ikuto's free hand, unable to help his owner.

Tadase's head lolled to the side, and he let out a quiet gasp as the skin of his neck quickly nicked the sharp blade. His red eyes weakly looked out over the area, and widened when he saw Amu - His Beautiful Amu - hiding behind a tree, observing the scene in front of her with her hands held up to her mouth in shock.

"N-No…S-She can't b-be here…S-She'll g-get hurt!" Tadase's inner voice screamed. He opened his mouth to say something, but could not talk at all. His weak eyes turned back to Ikuto, who just looked down on his blankly.

The next few seconds were a blur - Or one could say "unknown" - to everyone in the area.

"Ah!" A quick, shattering cry fled into the night

"TADASE!" Four untied voices screamed,

"IKUTO!" A small voice yelled at his owner

And crimson blood glittered on the cement in the moonlight.

Live every moment like its your last. You never know when Life may end...

* * *

Hehe, please don't murder me for the cliffy. If I get a few reviews, I'll update as soon as I can write it :D So please hit this gorgeous button down there. It would mean a lot to me. Constructive Crit, Advice or just a general review. Anything is accepted, so please!


	5. Second Chance

Hey Guys! I hope you like this chappie! :D Not giving anything away, so just read!

And a thanks goes out to Aimz and Kiri for beta-reading this! You two rock girls!

* * *

The scythe fell to the ground with a clatter, falling next to Tadase, covered in red, staining blood.

A powder blue egg fell through the air, heading towards the concrete ground, about to smash-.

"KISEKI!" Miki screamed and flew underneath the falling egg and wrapped her arms around it. Suu and Yoru immediately flew over and helped Miki hold the small - yet large for them - egg.

Ikuto heard the cries from the chara's and turned to face the source, instead finding the half hidden pink cheerleader. Amu's eyes widened again as she saw that Ikuto's usually piercing blue eyes looked almost Normal.

Amu darted forward, he foot falls echoing on the concrete. She stood, not looking at Tadase, facing Ikuto. Her heart rods appeared in her hands and she looked at Ikuto, not entirely sure. The teen could try to attack her at any moment.

"S-Stay Back!" She stammered, not moving from her position, or daring to look at the boy behind her.

Ikuto's hand flew up to his head and he winced in pain. He let out a garbled cry and looked down at Tadase.

"I…I'm S-Sorry…" He whispered, down to the young boy. Amu finally got the courage to look behind her. Tadase eyes were closed, the left of his chest and left arm slashed and bleeding, blood dripping onto the concrete. Amu collapsed next to him, dropping the heart rods with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"T-Tadase?" She whispered and fumbled for his hand. She grasped it gently, not caring that his blood was on it. Suddenly there was a blur of black, crimson and silver before Ikuto was standing over the two Guardians, his blood-laced scythe back into place, and his eyes completely darkened over again.

Amu gasped and let go of Tadase's hands and fumbled for the fallen heart rods. One of her hands found them and she snatched them up and held them in front of her face, trembling.

"I-I-Ikuto! S-stop it!" She cried, her salty tears making their mark on her face. His blank eyes took in the scene before him. Tadase unconscious, Amu crying and trying to protect him at the same time, the female chara's trying to wake Kiseki, Yoru screaming at him from the side.

"_NO! I CAN'T DO THIS!" _Ikuto's thoughts screamed, but he automatically and subconsciously swung the scythe at Amu. She screamed and blocked it with the heart rods. That one scream, made all the difference.

"_FIGHT IT IKUTO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER!" _His thoughts screamed again as she parried another blow from the blade. Ikuto's body gave a shudder before he jumped away, over the trees and into the city.

Amu, sat frozen on the cement, with even more tears running down her cheeks. She turned back and looked at Tadase. His skin was getting paler by the second, and more blood was seeping slowly out of his wound.

She reached over shakily, and tried to push away the cloth from his bleeding chest. A strangled cry left the girl as more tears poured down her face at the sight of Tadase injured like this.

Then…there was the smallest and lightest touch against her bare knee. Amu looked down, blinking back tears, seeing Tadase's fingers brush against her knee again. She quickly grasped his hand, completely startled.

"T-T-Tadase?!" She exclaimed, looking at his pale face eagerly, hoping, and wishing, wanting him to open his usually bright and cheerful eyes.

They weakly cracked open and she let out a sigh of relief as fresh tears slid over her cheeks for the final time. A small smile came upon his face and the smallest amount of colour fled into his cheeks.

"A-Amu-Chan," He whispered, and gently squeezed her hand. She smiled, finished crying and gently brushed the hair out of his face.

"D-Did he hurt you?" The prince said quietly and she just shook her head and grasped his one hand with two. She did not want to look away, if she did by the time she looked back he could be dea- _"NO DON'T THINK THAT AMU!" _Her mind screamed at the negative thoughts.

"Amu-Chan!" Miki said as she came over with Suu and Yoru, all three carrying Kiseki's egg. Amu took it off them and set it on the ground. Looking back at Tadase, she put on a brave smile.

"Y-You're going to be f-fine, Ok?" She whispered and beckoned Miki and Suu closer. Tadase smiled and nodded and whispered;

"A-As long as I'm with y-you, I'll be f-fine," He whispered, smiling weakly.

"Miki, can you draw me some bandages please?" Amu said with a slight blush, turning to the chara in question. Miki nodded and immediately started drawing.

"Suu, I need your help too," Amu asked and the small green Chara looked at Amu with a slight frown on her face.

"I'm Sorry Amu-Chan ~ desu, But I don't know much first aid." Suu said quietly. Amu shook her head and smiled at the small girl.

"It doesn't matter, j-just…p-please Suu? You're the most caring of us all, and I'm sure you'd be able to help," Amu said to her chara. Suu looked at her owner, and then at Tadase. Seeing his eyes flutter because of light-headedness, she immediately flew over to him.

"Tadase-kun, may I please look at your chest and arm?" She asked with a gentle smile. Tadase nodded and gave a small smile. Suu turned and started to look at the cuts.

"Amu-Chan, May I Chara-change with you? I need larger hands," Suu asked her owner. Amu looked down at Tadase and he nodded, showing that he would not mind her touching his wounds. Amu looked at Suu and nodded.

Ran immediately dropped the transformation, and Suu cried the infamous words of her chara-change and a small clover replaced Amu's X-clip.

"Now Tadase, don't worry, we will take care of you!" Amu said sweetly, brushing more hair out of his face. He smiled tiredly as Amu moved around to the other side of his body. Suu suddenly was able to make a bowl of water and a cloth materialise in front of them, and Amu set to cleaning over the wounds on his arm

When Miki finished drawing the bandages and magically brought them into existence, she handed them to Amu who wrapped one tightly around the slash on his arm, and set to wiping his chest.

"A-Amu-C-Chan," Tadase said quietly as she wiped his collarbone.

"What's wrong Tadase?" She said contentedly as she wiped away more blood.

"I-I…Think I'm…gonna…" He whispered and his eyes fluttered again, except for longer and more quickly. Amu dropped the cloth onto the ground and immediately clutched his face with her two hands.

"T-Tadase? N-No, Please, stay awake!" She cried, the chara-change with Suu somehow no longer affecting her completely. His hand found one of hers and pulled it gently away from the side of his face, and down to his lips. He kissed it tenderly and held it to the right side his chest.

"I-I Love y-you A-Amu…" He murmured and his eyes shut a moment later, the grip on her hand deteriorated. Amu looked over him and felt the tears coming back.

"Tadase! Please! Wake Up!" Amu cried and squeezed his hand as tightly as she could. He did not respond and Amu felt the tears fall over the barrier and cascade down her cheeks. She squeezed his wrist shortly, slightly relieved to find a slight pulse there, before she moved her hands away to pick up the cloth again.

"Amu-Chan, Did you think about how you are going to get him home?" Miki piped up as her owner began cleansing Tadase's chest again. The blood was finally beginning to disappear.

"I-I have n-no I-idea," Amu stammered in between tears.

"A chara-change with me? You'll be able to carry him," Ran piped up. Amu thought about it, but realised that even with a chara-change, she would still be shaking. Knowing her luck, she's probably drop him half way.

"I don't think I could, I-I'm too shaky." Amu said quietly, as she put the cloth down and started to place the bandages onto the wound, which was still slightly seeping blood.

"Hey, where did Yoru go?" Miki asked, and the four girls looked around the clearing for the little cat chara. Amu shrugged and quickly finished placing the bandages on Tadase's chest and fixed his torn shirt so that it covered the bandages a little.

"Yoru probably went looking for Ikuto again, He'll be ok." Amu said and wiped away the tears, stopping them from running down her cheeks. Suu cancelled the chara-change and flew up to Amu's face.

"He will be fine Amu-Chan~desu. He just needs bed rest, so you need to get him home." Suu said to the young girl. Amu paused, before nodding resolutely and looking down at Tadase once more.

"Tadase? Can you wake up please? I don't know how to get you home." She asked quietly, once again squeezing his hand. She observed his cheek, slightly pinker in colour. His breathing was slowly getting back to normal, and He was not so pale. Although when he did not reply, Amu sighed, at a loss of what to do.

"Geez you idiot, just pick him up, he's not THAT heavy," A small indignant voice roared. Amu looked up, and was surprised to see Kiseki out of his egg and flying in front of her face. She scowled for half a second, before nodding.

Ran chara-changed with her owner and Amu scooped Tadase up gently, being mindful of his arm and began jogging back to his house, trying not to drop him on the way.

- - -

Luckily, Tadase had his house key in his pocket, which Kiseki pulled out and quietly unlocked the door. Amu crept through the house and put Tadase down on his bed, pulling the covers over him quickly. . She went back, closed the door, and took off her shoes before walking back.

She knew she would probably get in trouble, but Amu could not leave Tadase by himself. Nor could she take him to the hospital, the doctors would get suspicious. Amu knelt on the floor next to Tadase bed, no energy left. She reached up, brushed the hair out of his face, and lightly kissed his cheek once more before lying down on the ground and falling asleep. The chara's flew into the room, and smiled at their owners

"Maybe we should get some sleep ourselves?" Ran whispered to the others, after she was certain Amu was asleep. The chara's nodded and helped drape a sheet from the end of Tadase's bed over the sleeping heroine.

"Goodnight Commoners," Kiseki mumbled before floating over to Tadase and closing his egg so that it was lying on Tadase hand. Ran murmured a goodnight and the three girl charas joined their owner and fell asleep.

- - -

"W-Where am I?" The prince murmured as he woke up. His chest and arm felt as though they were on fire. He groaned as he sat up, realising that he was in his own bed. Tadase lifted a hand to his eyes to get rid of the sleep in them and took in his surroundings.

His bedroom was dark, but through the thin walls, He could see the sun starting to poke over the back fence. He went to get out of bed, but suddenly fumbled with Kiseki's egg, finding it resting just next to his arm. Tadase smiled tiredly and picked it up, and swung his legs out of bed and stood up.

Well he thought he did.

A scream escaped him as he fell to the floor, provoking another scream - a girl's scream - As he landed with a thump, half on the floor, half on top of something else.

"E-Eh? W-What?" He said with a slur. He felt even worse now, His wounds feeling like they were freshly cut again. Tadase absent-mindedly rubbed his aching arm, gasping in pain.

"T-Tadase?" A quiet voice asked. Tadase looked over with a start and saw Amu trying to sit up, impeded by his legs. He rolled off and winced as his bandaged Arm met the carpeted floor.

"A-Amu? W-What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, sitting up and looking over at her. The girl sat up properly, picked up her chara eggs, and placed them on Tadase's bedside table for safekeeping.

"I-I brought you home last night, and must have fallen asleep…Sorry, do you want me to leave?" She asked a slight blush on her face. Her golden eyes threw a glance at his upper body, guiltily noticing the still bloodstained and torn Pyjama top he was wearing.

"N-No, Of Course not, its fine. Are you alright?" He asked her, moving over and putting his uninjured arm gently around her shoulders. She threw her head back, laughed quietly, and turned to see a confused look on his face.

"You're the one who's injured and you're asking me?" She said with a sad, yet laughter infused smile. She leaned up and gently kissed his cheek and he pulled her closer. Tadase smiled wryly and run his fingers through the tips of her hair.

"I just wanted to be sure, If you'd been hurt by him, I'd of…I'd of…"

"Don't say it. I know," She whispered and leaned back into his chest, being mindful of him. Tadase kissed the top of her head and held her closer, fighting the slight amount of pain when he pressed her against his torso. He did not care how much pain he was in, as long as Amu was comfortable and happy.

"Thankyou, for being there for me. I owe you my life Amu," He said quite boldly, and he could sense his Girlfriend's blush. She shook her head, and looked up at him.

"We're even." She murmured with a smile. The girl pulled away, turning around and looking at his smiling face.

"Still…" The blonde said with a smile and bit by bit closed the gap to the pink-haired girl's lips. The two of them felt themselves let go as the usual sensations of a kiss took over them both.

Tadase's arms shifted to hold Amu closer as he moved his face away from hers. Amu smiled and rested her head lightly on his shoulder. His fingers ran through her hair again and he felt himself begin to drift away. The prince's eyes slid closed just as Amu looked up.

"Tadase…Don't fall asleep Ok?" She said quietly, Tadase's eyes cracked open again, and a smile played his lips.

"Whatever you ask of me Amu," He whispered. She moved away and stood up. As Amu walked over to his drawers and opened the second drawer down, Tadase just became confused.

"You need to go have a shower, there was only so much I could do last night," She said, and pulled out a top and a pair of pants for him. Amu walked back over and gave them to him. Tadase looked at the outfit she had given him and grinned.

"Why this?" He asked looking down at the long sleeve orange top, short sleeve white over-top and long grey pants. Amu sat down on his bed and raked her fingers through her messy hair. Amu looked down at him with a smirk and a slight blush and whispered to him;

"Because it looks good on you."

Tadase grinned at Amu and she went as pink as her hair, her stubborn character automatically coming into play

"B-Besides, you'll be w-warmer that way, and you need to stay w-warm"

Tadase smiled once more, and stood up carefully and pulled open a draw in his bedside table. He withdrew a small black hair comb and set it in her hands gently.

"Use that instead Ok?" He said smiling, before turning and gathering his clothes and leaving the room. She grinned and watched his shadow head off down the hall. A thought suddenly struck her and she rushed to the door again.

"Tadase!" Amu called and opened the door enough to stick her head through. At her call, Tadase turned around and smiled at her.

"Mm?"

"Get Kiseki to go with you, In case you…well in case you need a hand," The pinkette said blushing. Tadase walked back, a broad smile and a slight blush on his face as his leaned over and kissed Amu through the doors quickly. Amu broke away and moved to the side and He gently pushed past her and gathered up Kiseki's egg.

"Do your parent's know your out?" He asked, walking back towards the door. Amu shook her head, before smiling brightly.

"This is kinda the reverse of last night, If you think about it…" She said, now blushing. Tadase grinned tiredly and kissed the top of her head again.

"Why don't you go home and say that your friend invited you over for breakfast unexpectedly?" He suggested to the pinkette, knowing that she wouldn't want to leave him alone, and to be totally honest He didn't want her to be away from him. Amu smirked at his comment and nodded

"Good Idea, but If something goes wrong-"

"I'll call you straight away; I'll keep my phone with me, Ok?" He said and hugged her softly again. She pulled away nodding and beamed and picked up his cell phone. Amu placed it in his hands and smiled.

"Take care, Ok?" Amu said and called her chara's. They opened their eggs and floated over to Amu, who held open the pouch for them. The three fairy-like creatures settled themselves and went back to sleep. Amu shut the pouch and smiled at Tadase once more.

"I'll see you later," She said and leaned up and kissed him yet again. Tadase grinned as she pulled away and he led her to the back gate. Amu elegantly climbed over it (Tadase's family had lost the key years ago, so the gate was rarely used) and quickly ran off home.

"I will make her the best breakfast by the time she gets back!" Tadase thought as he watched her receding figure. He smiled and went back into the house to go get showered and ready, still carrying his clothes and Kiseki's egg. Tadase knew he had to make it up to her, and he knew exactly how to do it!

When there is a feeling, no matter how small, a bond is created. A bond between two people is a beautiful thing. A bond between two lovers is something that is undieing and unconditional. Even if one of them should come to harm.

* * *

Sooo? What did you think? Was it good? . . . Tell me in a review! Woot!

For drama kings/queens there will be more soon

For Hopeless romantics (such as myself) There will be more romance as well!

SUPPORT YOUR PAIRING!

lol, WOOT!

REVIEW PLEASE! :D


	6. Far Away

Hey Guys! Hope everyone's alright! Sorry about the late update, School's back, and the workload was just getting on top of me is all.

Well Here it is! Far Away!

Enjoy! Read and Review!

Dedicated to Hitomi Kaetie for being such an awesome fanfic friend! :D

~WARNING~ A bit of a detail romance near the end. Sorry if I offend anyone. (Its not TOO bad. I hope *crosses fingers*)

* * *

Amu walked down the street to her house, her mind filled with worry about Tadase. The poor prince had had his chest slashed open last night, and he had been so close to death. That thought alone made Amu shudder. If Tadase had died...who knows what she would have done.

After character changing and jumping up to her balcony, Amu went inside and ran a brush through her hair. She picked up her phone and ran downstairs into the lounge room.

Ami was found singing to Utau's latest song, "Glorious Sunshine" in front of the television. Amu's Dad was recording her and cheering her on as she did so. A small smile played Amu's lips and she went into the kitchen where her mother was.

"H-Hey Mama?" Amu said as she leaned against the bench top.

"Good Morning Amu-Chan!" Her mother cried as she scooped some eggs out of the frying pan.

"Mama? I was wondering...My friend invited me around for breakfast, could I-"

"Oooh! Who is it?!"

"uh...um...H-Hotori Tadase..."

"Oooh! The Prince invited you around for breakfast?! Of course you can!" Her mother lilted happily. Amu blushed and smiled. She said her thanks and went upstairs to get changed.

Amu would be at Tadase's within ten minutes, and was happy, yet nervous at the same time.

* * *

Tadase stepped into the bathroom and put his towel down on the side of the bathtub. He let out a sigh and Kiseki flew up to his face.

"Feeling alright?" The tiny chara asked his owner.

"Yeah, just..." Tadase murmured as he looked down at his chest. The bandages Amu had placed there last night. He lifted his hand up and ran his fingers over the bandages. Tadase subconsciously shivered in pain as his fingertips grazed around the wound.

"Tadase!" Kiseki cried at his owner's reaction. The young blonde looked up at his counterpart and smiled through the now-returning pain in his chest.

"I-I'm...fine...Ok?" Tadase whispered and began to undress by pulling off his tattered pyjama top, being careful around the bandages. He did not want to touch them again, in case he hurt himself again. If he had to wear them in the shower, so be it.

The Bandages had been stained red in places from the massive amount of blood Tadase's had lost -and was still losing- since the start of the ordeal. Tadase cracked a small smile at the sight of how Amu had covered up the wounds. His mind flashed to last night and he frowned at the images.

~~Flashback~~

_Tadase felt the glow from the park lights beating down upon his eyelids. He could hear sobbing next to him, and reached out weakly to try to work out who it was. As soon as his fingers grazed against whatever part of the body, Tadase knew immediately that it was Amu. She gasped and grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly. _

_"T-T-Tadase?!" Amu exclaimed, and Tadase weakly opened his eyes and saw tears cascade down her cheeks once more. A smile played against his lips as he tried to squeeze her hand back._

_He whispered her name and managed to squeeze her hand. Amu smiled again, and her tears stopped. She reached down and brushed the blonde hair out of his face._

_"D-Did he hurt you?" Tadase asked her. He did not care much for his own safety, more hers. If Ikuto had hurt her, even scratched her, He would pay. Badly. Maybe not now, or tomorrow, but one day. _

_Amu shook her head and wrapped her second hand around his and her own intertwined hands. Tadase looked up into the golden eyes of his princess and saw them full of mixed emotions. Relief, sadness, anger, anxiousness, love._

_Tadase wasn't even fully aware that the other chara's came over, shouting at Amu and carrying his own character's egg. Amu looked away from Tadase shortly, and then turned back with a smile on her face. The prince could tell she was trying to brave, even though it looked almost hopeless._

"_Y-You're going to be f-fine, Ok?" Amu whispered and Tadase smiled, trying to show her he was, well, half all right. _

"_A-As long as I'm with y-you, I'll be f-fine," Tadase breathed, and watched as Amu blushed slightly. _

_The pinkette beckoned to her two charas and the three of them all began to work together so as Amu could help Tadase. Tadase could not help but feel the little strength he had wane away with each passing second. The prince felt his eyes flutter again and looked up at Amu._

"_A-Amu-C-Chan," The prince breathed again, energy slipping away still._

"_What's wrong Tadase?" The Pinkette asked him still under the effects of her character change. Tadase felt her touch the wound once more and he felt pain run through him. He opened his mouth slightly and tried to speak, but he had barely any energy._

"_I-I…Think I'm…gonna…" was all that managed to come out, in a quiet whimper. His Princess's hands flew up to his own face and Amu near yelled at him to try to stay awake. He reached over with his uninjured hand and grasped one of hers off the side of his face. He brought it down to his lips and pressed them gently to the back of her hand._

_"I-I Love y-you A-Amu..." Tadase murmured. His strength left him and he fell into the darkness, not sure, if he would ever wake up._

~~End Flashback~~

Tadase found himself staring at his own reflection in the mirror, and shuddered at the last thought. _"What would happen if I died? Would Amu be upset? Well, that was self-explanatory, but...what would happen to everyone. Wait no, do not think that. It's too hard to think about my friends like that..."_

Tadase shook his head to clear it and finished undressing himself. With that, he turned the shower on and stepped in. He gasped, watching the water in the bottom of the shower turn a sought of pale, blood red. The bandages on his chest and arm began to turn a dull peach pink as the source of their colour was washed away. The prince's head spun from the loss of blood, but he shook it away and started to bathe.

_Anything for his princess._

_

* * *

_"Bye Mama! Papa! Ami! I'll be home later!" Amu called as she ran out the door. Amu grinned as she ran down the street; her chara's following behind her. Every thought that ran through her head, every whisper in her mind, was about Tadase. Hopefully, he was all right.

Amu couldn't let anything bad happen to him, he had already done so much for her over the last two days. It was obvious to her, that he would want the same for her, and so she kept running.

_Anything for her Prince._

_

* * *

_Kiseki watched as His master bustled around the kitchen. Surprisingly, Tadase seemed fine after he got out of the shower, its just now; Kiseki noticed that he was a little pale. However, every time the tiny monarch tried to ask Tadase about how he was feeling, the blonde would give a short answer, like 'fine' or 'okay'.

Tadase quickly cracked an egg into a frying pan and watched it sizzle slightly. He put the eggshell in the bin, and tried to relax against the kitchen counter, next to the alight stove. There was a large wet stain from the soggy bandages, showing through Tadase's orange shirt, yet he didn't notice. His head would not stop spinning, and hadn't done since he had left the bathroom a little while earlier.

"Tadase? What's wrong?" Kiseki asked, flying over to the blonde. Tadase shook his head slightly, but it made the dizziness worse. Suddenly, feeling as though he was falling, Tadase threw his hand out and tried to grab the bench for support, only just missing the burning stove.

"Tadase!" Kiseki cried at his owner's sudden movement. Tadase closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply through his nose. Why wouldn't this feeling go away?! What could he do?!

Without realising it, Tadase slid down to the floor. Kiseki cried out to his owner, who really didn't notice, let alone respond. Kiseki was about to check if he was ok, but there was a knock at the door.

"Thank god," Kiseki whispered and flew to the front door. The small king quickly undid the locks on the door and pulled on the door slightly. Unsurprisingly it wouldn't budge much.

"Amu! Can you help me?!" Kiseki cried. He could sense Miki and the other chara's, so he knew it was her. Kiseki heard Amu gasp as she pushed the door open, Kiseki flying backwards so the opening door did not hit him.

"W-What's wrong?" Amu cried nervously to the small king. Kiseki just pointed towards the kitchen, seemingly lost for words and Amu raced through the house and into the kitchen.

The next thing Tadase knew was Amu crouching down next to him. She felt his forehead with her hand and looked at him worriedly.

"Tadase? Are you alright?" She asked quietly. Her boyfriend's eyes cracked open and he looked at her drowsily. He murmured her name and reached out a hand to find hers. She grasped it gently and kissed him.

"Please tell me you're not sick," Amu said quietly as she drew away. Tadase shook his head slightly and squeezed her hand a fraction tighter.

"J-Just….d-dizzi….ness…" The prince said, trying to be coherent. He noticed Amu nod and look even more worried. He tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace to Amu.

"Can you stand?" The pinkette murmured, waited for his nod and started to lift him up, and after a second or two, Tadase was on his feet, swaying slightly and being held up by Amu.

Amu brought him slowly to the lounge room, and told him to lie down on the lounge. Tadase did, and began to feel the dizziness fade away. Amu sat there next to him, just watching the colour return to his cheeks, second by second.

"A-Are you alright?" He stuttered as his vision went back to normal and Amu came into focus. Her eyes were glassy, and he was sure he could see a trail from a tear or two that had run down her cheek.

Amu nodded and smiled, relieved that he seemed to be feeling better.

"I-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"T-That's the smoke alarm, I-I Must have left the stove going…" Tadase said, and went to get up. Amu gently stopped him.

"I can handle it," She said, got up and ran into the kitchen, bringing a smile to Tadase's face. He closed his eyes and lay back down on the lounge and tried not to think to much.

* * *

"Y-You know, I-I kinda knew something like this…was gonna happen," Amu whispered and played with Tadase's fingers.

"Really? What do you mean?" Tadase said quietly, brushing a Sakura blossom from her hair. The two had moved outside after a while, the smoke from the kitchen was beginning to smell, and so they moved and sat underneath the Sakura tree in the backyard.

"I-I mean… I-I was d-dreaming about you…and me…the other night…" The young girl whispered. Tadase tensed slightly at her words, and hugged her a little closer.

"Really? You did?" He said softly and she nodded against his chest.

"I-It was like…y-you were fighting…someone…and they went for me…but you stopped them…but you got hurt…and bled…and d-…d-…" A few Tears trailed down Amu's face and she gave a quiet sob. She tried to hide them, but Tadase had already noticed. His hands crept up to her face, caressing her cheeks before wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"N-No, don't say it, I-I get it… Are you alright?" He asked her, hugging her tightly. A single tear fell down the prince's own cheeks as he felt his princess, the girl who he loved, and wanted to protect from any pain, sob softly against his chest, from seeing visions of _him _dying to protect her.

He wasn't so much scared about the whole Tadase's-Gonna-Die bit, but more the effect it was having on her. Tadase (and probably Amu too) knew that if his life was to end, He would not go down without a fight, or without protecting Amu.

"I was s-so scared…" Amu whispered in between sobs. Her hands wound their way up to Tadase's shirt, and she grasped onto it as she cried.

"I-I could tell…I just thought you were having n-nightmares…I-I should've woken y-you up…I-I'm sorry…r-really s-sorry" He whispered, another tear falling. She shook her head against his chest.

"I-It wasn't your fault, I-I don't know why I…I…I" Her words drifted, but Tadase nodded, knowing what she meant. He held her as close as he could and began to play with her fingers gently, hoping to try to get her to perk up.

"I-I'm fine now…O-Ok? P-Please don't cry Amu…I feel awful when you cry…please smile…" He pleaded with her, and she looked up at him with bright, yellow eyes. Amu smiled at him, and reached up and wiped them.

"O-Ok…I-I'll try and f-forget it…" The pinkette said smiling sweetly, before reaching up and kissing him. The prince was startled for a moment, but soon began to kiss her back. Except something, both of them wanted this time. They wanted to know more…They wanted to…sense…to feel more about the other.

I know what you're thinking, but that's not what they wanted, AT ALL. They are only 13!

The two pulled away and stared at each other knowingly, with embarrassed, blushes streaking over both faces. The blonde decided to be brave, and took in a deep breath.

"A-Amu...M-May I?" Tadase stammered and blushed even redder. Amu blushed, but sighed in relief of not having to ask him herself. She nodded, and both of them leaned in slowly and they met in a tentative, embarrassed, but loving kiss.

Tadase's hands worked their way around to the small of Amu's back and the back of her head and he just held her. Both of them closed their eyes at the same time and Amu reached up and intertwined her hand in his blonde hair. Tadase smiled into the kiss and licked her bottom lip gently.

Amu gasped at the touch, subconsciously opening her mouth. The Pinkette went as bright as her hair as she felt Tadase's tongue slide gently into her mouth. She gasped again and Tadase stopped, but did not break away. Amu pulled his head gently towards her again, urging him to continue.

Tadase smiled inwardly and continued what he was doing. His tongue gently caressed the inside of her mouth. Tadase now feeling well at ease. He loved Amu - Some might say too much - and he wanted to show her. Amu was completely euphoric at what was happening, and she loved him -Some might say too much- But she wanted to him to know how much she loved him.

The feeling of Tadase kissing her was giving Amu Goosebumps. She ran one hand through his hair again; the other was holding his back in an attempt to hold him closer. Amu sighed without knowing it, now realising that she was running out of air. Tadase politely pulled away and looked down at her lovingly.

"A-Are you Ok?" He breathed. Amu smiled weakly and took in a large breath.

"Y-Yeah...It was brilliant..." She whispered and laid her head on his shoulder. Tadase hugged her close to him, ignoring any pain that occurred throughout his body. Tadase smiled at her and cupped her face with his hands. Amu got the hint and did the same before kissing him softly, before letting Tadase take control again.

Her arms fell to the side as soon as He began his previous actions again, with one arm behind her back to support her. The Pinkette could not help but lean back onto Tadase's well-placed arm as he kissed her. He kept her firmly in place as Amu melted away at his touch. Tadase brought a hand around and teased the back of her hair slightly. He felt her shiver at his touch and as she ran her hand up his spine, He shivered slightly too, still not breaking their kiss.

Tadase moved his arm and gently rested her on the ground, before lying on his side next to her and kissing her sweetly again. All Amu could do was smile, she was too breathless to do anything else.

"Ta...dase...s...stop...just...for a...second..." Amu breathed in between kisses. Tadase kissed her once more, tenderly and lovingly, before drawing away and holding himself up next her. The inevitable red blush was evident on both their faces.

"Are you alright?" He asked and kissed Amu's cheek. Amu nodded and sat up on her elbows. She bit her lip as she looked into his deep crimson eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sounds came out. Tadase smiled at her, urging her to say her piece.

"I-I love you Tadase," She managed to murmur. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned up to her ear and his breath sent tingles through her.

"I love you too Amu," He whispered and she visibly shivered again, but with a smile upon her features. He drew away and kissed her tenderly again, but did not go any further.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"What was that?!" Amu whispered quietly, completely alarmed at the sudden sound. Tadase threw his head back and laughed

"It was the door silly, I'll get it," Tadase said with a grin on his face. He got up, and shakily steadied himself, before beginning to walk through the backyard. Amu jumped up and ran over to him, taking a gentle hold on his arm and walking with him. The two looked at each other and smiled, before Tadase led her around to the side gate.

Who they saw at Tadase's front door, was a bit controversial though…

"I-Ikuto?!"

"Tskuiyomi Ikuto!"

Ikuto just sighed and looked at his feet.

* * *

People, can do the most idiotic and revolting things, yet the love of a kind heart and mind, can help them over-come their mistakes and what they've done.

* * *

How was it? Hopefully, not that bad. Review please? Tell me your thoughts, and about the bit of...well..*cough* Fluff in the chapter. First time ever writing that sought of thing, so I need feedback, good or bad. Until Next time! Be the sunshine.


End file.
